


Bragging rights

by leeroys_spoons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeroys_spoons/pseuds/leeroys_spoons
Summary: I mean, if you make someone come in their pants you should get to be a little smug, right?





	Bragging rights

He likes to have a goal every night, an achievement to be proud of, or just cocky about. Eh, he wants bragging rights. The goal of tonight is to get a fit guy to come in his pants. He walks out, the lights bouncing off the glitter he has dusted on his body, making him shimmer in the light. He knows that he looks good walking out. Tight, little shorts barely covering his best asset and clinging to the other. The suspenders under the jacket run the length of tanned chest, and back and give a little tug over his bum, showing that asset off that much more. His eyes are scanning the crowd, looking for his "victim" he uses the term lightly, as he can guarantee this will be an enjoyable experience for said victim. 

His eyes stop at a table, where there is the guy, who is way too interested in the drink in front of him, considering who he should be looking at. He walks through the crowd, straight to the poor soul nursing his drink. All eyes are on him, well most are on his ass, some are taking in the view of his chest through the open jacket. He stops in front of the man, who then looks up like a deer caught in the headlights (kinda reminds him of one too) and swallows hard. The man looks up and the dancer's breath is caught. The sexiest green eyes he has ever seen are barely visible around the blown pupil of the most beautiful face he has ever seen. His lips are full and pink and when his tongue darts out to wet his lips, well, someone will end up coming from this... He straddles his lap, tiny those shorts inching up even more with his ass is hanging out the back. He started circling his hips and grinding on the poor deer, he feels him harden while doing so. 

The poor man is sitting there with his green eyes wide open, jaw hanging, caught somewhere between the shock and the pleasure of this beautiful man writhing all over him. His fists are clenched as he tries to keep them off of the plump ass that is rubbing against him. He has given up on even attempting to keep his dick in check, it has got a strong will of its own and it is liking the turn this night has taken. The dancer with the beautiful blue eyes and even more beautiful ass grabs a handful of hair pulls his head back, he ghosts his lips up his throat and stops near his ear and near whispers, "You want a private dance," then stands up and walks away like nothing ever happened. The room is now full of other dancers clinging to and grinding on each other, and poor green eyed deer watching that ass distance itself from him.

The blue eyed man sashays his way into the private room where he knows that the green eyed man will be waiting for him, commanding attention as he enters and oh does he have it. The tiny black shorts are gone and left is an even tinier red thong, showing off those assets all the better. The other man is sitting in the chair fidgeting nervously with the non existent thread on the seam of his painted on pants. The top 4 buttons of his shirt are now undone, as he looks up and sees the man approaching him in nothing but a little red thong. "M' Harry," he said to the man approaching him as the tried to rub the sweat, stress, and tension out of his body through his thighs. "Hi, Harry, I am going to make you remember me forever," the man with the tiny thong said with a businesslike tone yet very sly grin.

As he approaches the tense body, occupying the chair, he sizes the man up, his eyes run up those long legs and he sees the already sizable bulge occupying his lap. He has got a long, lean torso, creamy white skin accentuated by dark tattoos near the edges of his shirt. Harry's arms are littered with tattoos and he cannot quite make sense of them but whatever they look really good on those biceps, those biceps that he can imagine wrapped around his thighs while bent over. He felt the sharp intake of breath and the tremor run throughout Harry's body as he ran his hands over Harry's shoulders and through his hair. He straddles his legs, circles his hips, put his hands on Harry's chest and leaned back, the little red thong doing very little to cover anything whatsoever. "M'Louis by the way." 

Louis, Louis, Louis... Harry tips his head toward Louis wanting a taste, smell, abso-fucking-lutely anything. Louis then stands up and turns around continuing to circle his hips, right in Harry's face, closer with each rotation. Each time Harry felt more control slip away as he started unconsciously rutting his hips, wanting a closer look, a face full of ass, or just a little taste.... He leans his head forward and sticks his tongue out just a bit, the next circle of Louis hips and Harry's tongue disappeared between Louis' cheeks. Louis gasps but pushes back, Harry is instantly addicted, diving in for more. Louis shakes his head to clear the lust induced fog, remembering his goal for the night, he turns around and pushes Harry back against the chair, grinding ruthlessly against his crotch. Louis takes Harry's hands in his, wraps his arms around him, giving Harry permission to grab Louis' ass and pull him close. Harry closes his eyes and throws his head back focusing on the feel of Louis' hard dick grinding against his own, while guiding Louis movements with his hands. Unable to control himself Harry starts thrusting up to meet Louis' grinding pelvis. Harry is getting closer and closer, continuing to thrust up harder and harder, with no semblance of control at this point. Louis leans his head into Harry's neck, runs his tongue up the length, purrs, "Come for me," just before sinking his teeth into the skin at his jaw, right below his ear. Harry's hips jerk forward as he releases helplessly into his pants. Louis grinds down one last time before sliding off of Harry's lap, a smirk on his lips.

As much as Louis wants to finish himself off on this beautiful man, he knows Harry is more likely to come back for more if that doesn't happen. Lust and curiosity is a very powerful combination. Louis bends over to pick up that thing he did not drop, before he walks out, not looking back.


End file.
